kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constellation
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 8,200,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Purple Rose of Cairo (カイロの紫のバラ), Nuvoa Suplex (ヌボア・スープレックス)|manga = Chapter 218 (First Appearance)}} The Constellation (ザ・コンステレーション) is a four-dimensional Akuma Chojin based on constellations and a member of the Demon Seed. About The Constellation (ザ・コンステレーション) is a 4D Fighter Chojin with a constellation design drawn all over his body. When the constellation design on his face changes, he is capable of transforming into any constellation. He holds Alexandria Meat's torso. He defeats Buffaloman and then fights against Kinniku Mantaro. Although he absorbs Mantaro's power and manages to defeat the Muscle Millennium, in the end he is defeated with an Incomplete Muscle Gravity. Story The Constellation waits inside the General Palast. Buffaloman and Mantaro Kinniku enter the General Palast, where The Constellation waits in disguise, and - when six caves appear - each of the Demon Seeds beg Mantaro to fight them first. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 217 The Constellation entices Mantaro with creating the image of female buttocks, luring him into his cave and into his ring with the promise of sexual escapades. It is revealed the 'woman' was in fact The Constellation. A sky filled with stars appears above them, at which point The Constellation makes Sagittarius appear, which comes to life and sends a barrage of arrows down upon them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 218 Buffaloman intervenes to take the attack on Mantaro's behalf, and The Constellation chastises him for both adhering too strictly to the rules and also throwing away the General Stone. He uses the Geminal Arm Breaker to break both of Buffaloman's arms. After Buffaloman attempts a Hurricane Mixer, The Constellation uses the Taurus constellation to counter with a Raging Bull Mixer, which cracks Buffaloman's skull and leaves him vulnerable to a New Boa Suplex, which temporarily incapacitates him. The Constellation reveals it's his modus operandi to enrage his opponents, knock them down with martial arts, and make them beg for forgiveness. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 219 He taunts Mantaro with Meat Alexandria's torso, before tossing it out of reach onto a high column. They exchange a series of blows, but Mantaro's Inner Fire begins to die out. He uses the Scorpion Prick to pierce Mantaro's cheek, where - if pulled out - it will remove his mask and expose his face, but Mantaro uses his strength - inspired by Kuan's voice - to escape. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 220 Mantaro temporarily gains the upper hand, until The Constellation uses his Altair Wing. After another exchange of blows, The Constellation attacks with his Constellation Microscopium to find the source of Mantaro's Inner Fire, and uses his Inject Hand to remove the power from Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 221 After Mantaro is stricken with a series of blows, it is revealed the General Stone that Buffaloman threw away landed in Mantaro's pocket by chance. Mantaro shatters the stone, which then embeds itself in The Constellation's face. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 222 It forces his Microscopium to become a Telescopium, due to the shards of the stone redirecting the light and changing the shape of the constellations. Mantaro uses this to reverse the previous attack and regain his power. After Buffaloman offers advice to Mantaro, The Constellation proceeds to use a shattered part of the corner-post to incapacitate Buffaloman and knock him unconscious. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 223 He follows with accidentally knocking down Meat's torso. Mantaro finally defeats The Constellation with an incomplete Muscle Gravity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 225 Techniques ;New Boa Suplex ;Constellation Gemini : The Constellation's face forms "Gemini". Constellation splits into two. ;Geminal Arm Breaker : After "Constellation Gemini", The Constellation uses both of his bodies to break one arm. ;Geminal Elbow :After "Constellation Gemini", The Constellation uses both bodies to elbow the victim in the face ;Scorpion Prick :The Constellation's face forms "Scorpio". He grows a scorpion stinger in proportion with his body. ;Antares Death Lock :After "Constellation Scorpio", The Constellation traps the victim in a scorpion lock, then pierces the victim's cheek with the stinger and yanks the neck back for extra pressure. ;Constellation Aquila :The Constellation's face forms "aquila". He grows wings. ;Altair Wing :After "Constellation Aquila", The Constellation flies up rapidly, used for escaping chokes. ;Constellation Ursa Major :The Constellation's face forms "Ursa Major". The Constellation grows fur and increases in muscle mass to that of a bear's. ;Big Bear Senton : Used after "Constellation Ursa Major". A senton bomb from a high altitude. Constellation Microscopium * The Constellation transforms into a microscope to examine every part of his opponent, which he uses to prod and poke at old wounds, and he uses this to find the source of a chojin's power. ; ; Career Information ;Titles ;* Demon Seed No. 1 ;;;;;; Win/Loss Record (Single) ;;;;;;* X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Gravity) Trivia * Laugh: '''Kara-Kara-Kara~ (カラカラカラ～) '''References 'Navigation' Constellation Constellation Constellation Constellation Constellation Constellation